The Only Thing Harder Than Getting In,Is StayingIn
by iwantyourjeep
Summary: On a scholarship at Easton, Bella Swan bags one of the hottest guys on campus, bringing her one step closer to cracking the elite circle. But only if the Billings Girls approve...
1. Full Summary

Full Summary:

On a scholarship at Westridge, Bella Swan is one of the worst dressed students, and she's unable to erase her alcoholic mother from her mind – but, she bags one of the hottest guys on campus, bringing her one step closer to cracking the elite circle. But only if the Longley Girls approve…

**A/N **

**This is not going to be a straight away Bella/Edward story. The only characters from Twilight that will be in this is probably only Edward and Bella.**

**Bella and Edward will be a bit OOC.**

**I'm telling you all this so you won't be disappointed later on.**

**Although it might seem that Bella and Edward will never get together at the beginning, trust me, they will live their happily ever after at the end. I promise.**

**Please review even though this was just a boring old A/N and summary thing ;P**


	2. Gross

**Here is chapter one. I decided to actually put Bella into the Private storyline so I have made changes to that: **

**Bella is going to Easton Academy**

**It's not the Langley girls, it's going to be the Billing Girls.**

**But my storyline isn't going to be the same as the Private one, [hopefully, if I have enough imagination] so I won't bore people that have already read the Private books.**

Gross

I walked onto the Easton campus. Nervous, I clutched at my luggage. I watched all the students, my classmates now, greeted each other happily having not seen each other for the summer. Not wanting to be noticed, I pulled down the hood of my shabby jacket and walked forward aimlessly, not knowing where to go.

I was only here on a scholarship. I was only here to get away, to get away from my grieving family. Back home, everything was all depressing and boring. My alcoholic mother had died a few months ago. You might think this would be cruel but I wanted to erase all memories of her. All she had done all day before her death was sit on the couch, snoozing, having consumed more and more alcohol, as random reruns of shows played on the telly. She hadn't been a good influence on me, my brother or my father, who had worried about her endlessly. She didn't care about anything, just give her a bottle and she was happy. She had disgusted me.

I continued walking forward, lost in my thoughts, listening to all the happy chatter of students around me. I sighed as I crashed into something, without looking, I automatically assumed that it was some sort of pole. I was just about to keep on walking when I heard someone speak, "Woah, girl. Watch where you're going.'  
I raised my head slightly to see a boy with sandy colored hair standing in front of me. He was wearing a shirt with a sweater, and a pair of faded jeans. He smiled at me, 'You're looking a bit lost, are you new here?'

I nodded slightly and gripped harder on my suitcase.

'I'm Thomas Pearson welcome to Easton Academy,' he said flashing me another smile, 'how 'bout I take you to your dorm room. You're in Bradwell Hall right?'

He had guessed right, I nodded then said, 'I'm Bella Swan.'

'Nice to meet you Bella,' Thomas said as he led me to my new home, 'If you're ever feeling a bit lost here, I'll be here for you, we should hang out sometime.'

As we walked, I noticed that everyone here was different from me. They were more sophisticated, more gorgeous than I'd ever thought was possible. From the look of them, they were more wealthy than I had ever thought possible as well.

When we got to Bradwell Hall, Thomas flashed me another smile, 'See you later then, good luck here.'

'Thanks,' I replied and proceeded to drag my heavy suitcase inside. When I got to my dorm room, which was a double, I found that my roommate had already arrived. She had her back to me and all I could see was her curly brown hair.

I coughed, 'Hi, I'm Bella Swan… your roommate.'

She turned around and grinned, 'I've been waiting for you! I'm Constance Talbot, I'm a sophomore, this is my second year at Easton, blah blah blah, it's so nice to meet you! I had a single last year and let me tell you, having a single is absolute _hell_ for me. There's no one to talk to at all! It's all…'

I sighed as I zoned out on Constance. This was a good start, having a talkative roommate. I would never get along with a big mouth. I wondered if I could switch roommates later on.

'…Do you need any help unpacking? Cos I'm a excellent unpacker!'

I gave Constance what I hoped was a polite smile and denied her offer, 'I really don't have much stuff, so it'd be fine.'

Constance didn't take the hint to leave me alone, 'So tell me more about yourself, I _am _going to be living with you, I should know more about you.'

I laughed awkwardly, 'Everyone here seems so posh, rich and clever. The truth is, I don't really think that I am going to fit in very well, you see, I'm here on a full scholarship.

'Wow, you're here on a full scholarship? You must be really smart!'

_Or maybe just really poor and in desperate need to get away from home, _I thought to myself.

I smiled modestly, 'I don't believe that I'm smarter than you, I think I'm going to have a lot of catching up to do here.'

'That's cool Bella. We could study together!' Constance linked her arm with mine, 'Come on, I'll introduce you to the rest of our dorm mates.'

'I haven't finished unpacking yet!' I protested. I hadn't even started.

'It doesn't matter,' Constance half sang, 'You can do that later, it won't take long to unpack if you don't have that much stuff.'

I groaned, living with Constance would take a long time to get used to. She dragged me out to a room with sofas, tables and a television.

'This is out common room.' Constance explained, 'We hang out here all the time.'

One of the girls sitting on the sofas stood up, putting down her magazine. 'Constance! I haven't seen you all summer,' she said happily as she enveloped Constance in a huge hug, 'Who's this with you?'

Constance gave me an encouraging smile, 'This is Isabella Swan, but she prefers to be called Bella. Bella, this is Melissa Thurber, but everyone calls her Missy.'

Missy flicked back her blond hair and gave me a smirk. She didn't seem to like me a lot. I noticed that she had quite a big and unflattering nose, with very big nostrils. I giggled at that. Missy gave me a glare, 'Where are you from new girl?'

'I'm from Pennsylvania' I said as loudly as Missy.

Missy looked at me like I was some sort of bug, 'How d'you end up here?'

Then, I was grateful when Constance stepped in, 'Don't be so mean Missy. Bella's here on scholarship.'

Missy tilted her head sideways, 'Oh.'

I knew that Missy's obvious dislike for me was mutual. She had such a stuck up attitude, I wouldn't befriend even if she was the last person in the universe.

Just then a girl with bushy eyebrows, a crooked nose and brown hair came and stood next to Missy, 'hey Missy,' she said in a small voice.

Missy glanced at the girl, giving her a nod.

Constance smiled at her, 'Hey Lorna, this is Bella, my new roommate.'

'Hi Lorna,' I said in a friendly voice.

Missy stuck her nose up high in the air, 'Come on Lorna, let's go, new girl is wasting our time,' she said as she stalked off.

'Yeah… new girl,' Lorna said before stalking off just like Missy had moments before.

There was an awkward silence in the room, the other girls having seen and heard Missy criticizing me and walking off.

'Wow, they're nice,' I said loudly, making sure everyone could hear. I turned to Constance, 'Let's go back to our room, I have a lot of unpacking to do.'

Back in the privacy of our room, Constance sighed, 'Sorry about the way Constance treated you. She's like that to everyone.'

'You don't need to apologize,' I told her, 'her being stuck up isn't your fault. And what's with Lorna?'

'Lorna Gross,' Constance said with a giggle.

'What?' had Constance called Lorna Gross? I had just met her but I was sure that she had a nice and welcoming attitude towards everyone.

'Gross,' Constance explained, 'It's her last name. Lorna Gross.'

'What??' I said again, louder. Then we collapsed into a fit of giggled.

Maybe I had been wrong about Constance, maybe she is goof friend material for me.I hoped that there would be more Constances and less Missys in this school.

**So… what did you guys think?**

**Please review.**

**And if you have time, you should totally check out my other fanfictions :]**

**xo,**

**iwantyourjeep [4/4/09]**


End file.
